


[podfic] Atlantean Sex Ed For Dummies

by bessyboo, Opalsong, reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dicks, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2016, Sex Education, Wally West is not Amused, did you know that dolphins have prehensile penises, talking about dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Awkward conversations about awkward sexuality is go. Robin and Kid Flash never want to hear this much about their teammates’ sex lives again.





	[podfic] Atlantean Sex Ed For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atlantean Sex Ed For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329544) by suzukiblu. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2016, Dick Grayson as Robin, Wally West is not Amused, Miscommunication, Dicks, talking about dicks, did you know that dolphins have prehensile penises, Sex Education

 **Length:**  00:13:49  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(YJ\)%20_Atlantean%20Sex%20Ed%20for%20Dummies_%20podfication%20version.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
